


Echec relationnel

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blushing Dipper, Episode: s02e15 The Last Mabelcorn, Gen, Hugs, Incest, M/M, No Kiss, No Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La faiblesse de Ford. L'attachement de Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echec relationnel

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Echec relationnel
> 
> Fandom : Gravity Falls (post épisode 15 saison 2 "The last Mabelcorn")
> 
> Rating : R (underage)
> 
> Personnages : Ford/Dipper
> 
> Nombre de mots : 828
> 
> Commentaires : Bon, faut se rendre à l'évidence : je n'arrive pas à écrire les ships aussi sales que je voudrais. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est bien suffisant pour l'instant !

Nulle ne sait où Dipper se trouve en cet instant, hormis l'oncle Ford qui l'a accompagné dans sa cachette. C'est un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à eux, et vraiment, Dipper se sent privilégié d'être là. L'auteur des journaux lui fait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer ses secrets – tous ses secrets. Car entre eux deux, à présent, il ne doit plus y avoir la moindre cachotterie : leur mission est trop importante pour être mise en danger par des mensonges.  
De tous les lieux qu'il a visité depuis qu'il est à Gravity Falls, celui-ci est le plus mystérieux, mais aussi, étrangement, le plus confortable. C'est ici que l'oncle Ford a décidé de faire de lui son acolyte et de l’inviter officiellement à participer à ses aventures.  
De grandes responsabilités pèsent sur les épaules de son grand oncle. Pourtant, il se tient toujours droit, il ne courbe l'échine et affronte son devoir sans faillir.  
Dipper pensait déjà que l'auteur des journaux devait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré, il l'aimait encore davantage, si c'était possible. Tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait, bon et juste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'oncle Ford puisse avoir la moindre faiblesse.  
Alors quand celui-ci avait admis en avoir une, il s'était empressé de le rassurer.  
« Je suis sûr que tu exagères. Tu as déjà accompli tant de choses... »  
La main de Stanford hésita au dessus de la tête de son neveu. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses cheveux sans oser s'y glisser ; il regarda ses six doigts, la mine sombre, et laissa retomber sa main.  
\- Il suffit d'une seule faille. Je suis un être humain après tout...même si parfois, je me le demande.  
Dipper se rapprocha et tira sur la manche de son imper.  
\- Moi je crois en toi, oncle Ford. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ensemble, on réussira à protéger le monde et à vaincre Bill.  
L'auteur des journaux haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de sourire ingénument. Il s'accroupit pour être au niveau de Dipper.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.  
Le garçon sourit à son tour, agréablement surpris. Une bouffée d'affection l'envahit et il prit son oncle dans ses bras.  
\- C'est un câlin ça ?, demanda l'oncle Ford, perplexe et les bras ballants.  
Dipper rougit et se serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine ferme, ses petites doigts agrippés au dos de son imperméable.  
Une main large et chaude se posa alors sur sa nuque et il se détendit. Le bras de l'Auteur s'enroula lentement autour de sa taille, répondant à son étreinte.  
Dipper lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur de s'être trompé, peur d'avoir été trop sentimental.  
La caresse sur sa nuque remonta dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna en gémissant, et serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en se crispant à nouveau.  
\- Tu es un bon garçon Dipper. Un garçon exceptionnel, murmura la voix rauque de l'oncle Ford, pleine d'émotion.  
Il fourragea lentement dans les cheveux de Dipper, souriant tendrement contre son oreille. Timidement, il embrassa sa tempe ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait montré de l'affection à quelqu'un, il se sentait maladroit et avait peur d'en faire trop. Il ressentait pourtant une force terrible qui le forçait soudain à être doux, lui qui était habitué à toutes sortes de contacts rudes, et la chaleur confortable apportée par Dipper le rendait complaisant avec ce besoin. Il obéissait donc facilement à cet instinct, pressant gentiment le garçon un peu plus près contre lui, s'absorbant dans le contentement paresseux que lui prodiguait cette proximité toute neuve.  
\- Oncle Ford, geignit la voix fragile et étouffée de Dipper.  
Les lèvres du vieil homme glissèrent sur la pointe de son oreille.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, Dipper ?, chuchota-t-il.  
Le garçon enfonça son nez contre son col roulé sans répondre, mais de la sueur commença de couler sur son cuir chevelu, convainquant son grand oncle de relâcher sa prise.  
Lorsque Stanford se détacha de lui, Dipper eut le réflexe de le retenir contre lui quelques secondes, avant de s'écarter. Il leva les yeux, puis les abaissa aussitôt, honteux. Soudain la paume de l'Auteur lui caressa la joue.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise avec mes confidences, déclara-t-il. Viens, je vais te montrer un appareil qui va nous aider à lutter contre Bill.  
Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Dipper le suivait : il était sûr qu'il le ferait.  
Une nouvelle confiance en lui lui gonfla la poitrine. Oui, il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il ne doutait pas qu'un jour, Dipper deviendrait la personne sur laquelle il pourrait enfin compter pour de vrai. Une personne qui ne l'abandonnerait pas, qui ne le trahirait pas.  
La seule personne à l'aimer suffisamment pour rester avec lui quoiqu'il arrive.  
Il sortit le casque de l'appareil protecteur de pensées de son tiroir. Avec ça, il pourra enfin sceller leur confiance mutuelle...  
Et oublier les échecs du passé.


End file.
